Thunder Hugs, Lightning Kisses
by Bomani Akila Neteru
Summary: Evan wasn't sure whether the sniper was crazy, or just insane. Fluffy Oneshot! Companion piece to Pierce My Silence Evan/Gabriel Warning: Yaoi Rated T for mainly Gabriel's potty mouth.


(Oh. My. Primus. What the fuck? Okay, so, I needed something to help keep my brain juices flowing and keep me from getting burned out on my main story. So, I decided to do this. Enjoy~)

Gabriel groaned and smacked his forehead on the table he was sitting at. Why? Why him? He fell for the _one _person that thought he was a stuck up twat. Which, he probably was, but that was beside point. Slowly, the sniper lifted his head, his gray eyes flicking around the room, looking for that one person that could make his heart flutter like a hummingbird's wings. The Brit chewed on his bottom lip slightly as he looked.

A head of slightly curly black hair caught his gaze and his heart doubled in its efforts to pump blood around his body. There he was. Evan Smith. Computer Analyst and hacker of the squad Bobbi, Gabe's old friend, was assigned to. He had fair, slightly curly black hair, stern green eyes with square, nerdy glasses, and nicely tanned skin. The sniper groaned and smacked his forehead against the table again. The damn idiot had him wrapped around his pinkie and he wasn't even aware of it! DAMMIT!

A large meaty hand gently patted his back with soft thuds, "Leetle sniper shouldn't do that. Need brain intact." A Russian voice gently rumbled above him. Gabriel moaned in despair against the wood of the table, ignoring Vladimir as much as he could before forcing himself to answer the huge mountain of a man. "It wouldn't do me any good! Look! He's a goddamn perfect _git!_" The sniper growled, "And then I'm… a stuck up… boring… Brit…" he repeated the words Evan had uttered upon their first meeting.

"Leetle glasses man is blunt, but Vlad is sure he not mean what he say." Vladimir told him in broken English, when Gabriel just groaned, he continued, "War is very bad thing. It takes precious things from us. Is leetle sniper willing to let glasses man go without telling him how he feels? Only get one chance, think carefully." Vlad warned him quietly, "Listen to giant man. He knows." He gestured to himself.

Gabe didn't reply, but quietly thought on his words. Even after they left to go do their respective duties. The sniper thought on Vlad's words all throughout the day, and even as he walked across the island to the barracks for visitors. He barely heard Vlad mention there being a thunderstorm as he entered his room and laid down without changing or getting out of his sniper clothes. Gabriel was hardly even aware of dropping his sniper gear off the side of the bed, his thoughts were so consuming.

He felt confused. Conflicted. Should he take that leap and tell Evan? His pride screamed no and stomped its foot angrily. His heart whispered yes. Gabby clenched his eyes shut. Would he be willing to try to change for the better for that man? His chest tightened. He wanted to. God he wanted to.

He wanted to be able to come home to a warm embrace, to snuggle up with someone when it came time to sleep, someone to hold him when he'd had a bad day, and in turn, he wanted to hold someone when they had had a bad day. And he wanted that someone to be Evan. He wanted to give the hacker all of himself. Gabby wanted all of the hacker he could hold. All of that other man's heart.

Somewhere along the way, Gabriel fell asleep.

He didn't know how or when he had gotten here. There was hardly any light, it was dark and dingy. The metal hallway he was in kept… moving? It was hard to explain. It was almost as if it twisted and warped. The sniper tilted his head, looking around in confusion. "Hello?" Pride kept his voice calm, but pride could not still the frightened beating of his heart.

Gabriel began to move down the hall, wanting to find a way out of the creepy hallway, lit only by flickering torches hung along the way. Whispers filled the silence as he continued, steadily growing louder before steadying at a level of noise he could hear clearly.

"Look… its him…"

"All his fault…

"Dead… because… him…"

"BE GONE!"

The last words were a snarling roar, accompanied by a large blast of air nearly throwing Gabriel onto his back. The sniper grunted and bent halfway over, bracing himself. He just barely kept his balance. Gabe managed to stand against the force of the gale before it increased to where he was thrown off of his feet and tossed back down the hall like a plastic bag in the wind. The sniper yelled, his long hair breaking free of it's ponytail, brown hair streaked with black was thrown everywhere, mainly in his face.

He fought and struggled, but simply continued to bounce and roll along. Oh it _hurt_. Metal floor came in contact with flesh repeatedly, making Gabriel howl in protest at the pain. He flailed his arms, trying to stop his momentum.

But just as quickly as it had begun, it ended. The sniper snarled as he was thrown out of the hallway by one last gust, and his body was tossed into a very open room. He landed awkwardly, somewhere on his chest and face, his lower half thrown into the air and curled over his back. It wasn't too uncomfortable for the sniper. Gabriel had been in much worse positions in order to blow someone's head off.

Scowling, the mercenary climbed to his feet tiredly, rubbing his face and chest. That had fucking hurt. Goddamn shitty wind! The sniper let out a string of expletives that would make any sailor blush. Groaning, he stopped and looked around. He was standing in a large open room that was lit with more torches, making everything kind of dingy and throwing shadows everywhere. The room was covered in doors along every wall.

Turning, intent on trying to get back up the hallway, Gabriel was stopped by another door. "GOD FUCKING DAMMIT!" He shrieked angrily. Stomping irritably, he marched over to a random door and ripped it open. It was pitch black inside. Snorting, he stepped forward…

And fell.

The bad mouthed Brit bellowed in startled fear, flailing as the light from the door vanished and he fell further and further down the hole. He clawed at the darkness, desperate to stop his descent. Yet nothing he did saved him from smashing back first into the ground below. The air was knocked from his lungs. Painfully, the sniper fought to suck air in through his mouth. After a moment, breathing became easier and he groaned in pain as he laid there. God everything hurt. Fucking hell!

Rolling slowly onto his front, the sniper slowly pushed off of the ground with his hands and stood. It was still dingy and fairly dark, but no light source could be seen. A white light off to the side caught Gabriel's attention and he turned towards it in confusion. There, laying in a puddle of white light, was Evan's body. It looked broken and twisted, blood leaking from his chest between slim, pale, perfect fingers and to the floor to stain the pure white a light pink.

His glasses laid, broken, off to the side, near his head which was twisted to the side. Evan rested on his back, his other arm stretched out to the side, one leg drawn up, the knee in the air. His other was laid out flat. Yet that laid out arm looked like it wasn't supposed to twist that way, and that laid out leg had bone sticking out of the thigh. Gabriel almost vomited all over the floor. The man he had fallen for looked pained, his pale, blood drained face twisted in a silent cry of agony, glassy eyes staring blankly upwards.

Gabriel's hands shook as one clenched into a fist and the other raised towards Evan's corpse. A broken cry left his trembling lips as he threw himself forward. Evan wasn't dead, Evan couldn't be dead! He hadn't told him! Gabe still needed to tell him! Dammit, dammit, dammit! The sniper dropped to his knees at the hacker's side.

"Fucking dammit!" The Brit gently slid one hand under the other man's head, his other arm wrapping around his upper body. With a utmost care, as if handling a dainty crystal, Gabriel drew Evan up and towards himself. "No, no, no, come on, wake up." The sniper pleaded, "Please! You're not dead! LOOK AT ME!" He shook the corpse slightly in an attempt to gain its attention. No reaction.

A sob broke free of the prideful man's lips, and he clutched Evan close, shoulders shaking, face hidden in the already cold shoulder. He was barely aware of the hot tears coursing down his cheeks. "Goddammit… I… I… I love you…" Gabriel choked out the words he had tried so hard to hide, to keep himself from saying even to himself. Desperation coursed through his veins, "God, PLEASE, I love him!" The Atheist pleaded to a God he didn't believe in. A God he hoped would have mercy on the youth in his arms. "Please…"

His plea wouldn't be answered. He was forgotten, unseen. Evan was dead. Gone. _And it was all his fault._

A hand suddenly grabbed his front tightly and Gabriel was ripped down to where his ear was beside Evan's lips, "_Tell me._" the words were hissed. The sniper swore his heart exploded.

And then the Brit bolted straight up in bed with a cry of surprise and panic. Fearful gray eyes darted around the room, long hair falling into his face. A quick scan told him the hair band had snapped. "A dream… just a nightmare…" Gabriel murmured, trying to assure him. But those dead, glazed, beautiful green eyes seemed to stare at him accusingly every time he blinked, and those last words echoed in his ears.

'_Tell me._'

He needed to tell Evan, needed him to know. Because tomorrow might not come. Because he might lose his chance. Gabriel desperately threw himself from the bed, heavy combat boots thudding against the floor as a boom of thunder echoed around and a shot of lightning momentarily lit up the room. The sniper barely paid any mind to the storm raging. He could hear the rain pounding angrily against everything it could as he careened out his door and down the hall, arms held out in front of him to throw himself off any walls or objects that got in his way. His one tracked, focused mind determined to get out the door.

Gabriel tripped and stumbled more than once, but he would just shove himself back up onto his feet and continue running. Somehow he managed to get to the door leading out, he slammed the door open and threw himself outside, the door smacking closed behind him. It was raining cats and dogs outside, as if someone had decided to open up a waterfall right above the island. In mere seconds, the sniper was drenched.

He began to run for the base, which was a good hundred feet away, only to realize his boots had automatically sunk a good three to five inches into the mud. Snarling with rage, Gabriel ripped his shoes free and began his stomping run towards the base, closer to Evan. He needed to tell him. _Needed _him to know!

Lightning cracked overhead and thunder bellowed in its wake, strong winds shoved back against Gabe's body, pelting him with large bullets of rain, and the mud grasped wildly at his boots. The sniper fought against it all, determined to get to Evan and TELL him. When he reached the base's human sized door, he grabbed it and ripped it open before throwing himself through and slamming it closed behind him. For a brief moment, the Brit leaned back against the door, heaving with exertion.

"...Gabriel…? Are you alright?" Gray eyes shot up to see Lennox's concerned face,

"No." The sniper was snippy and blunt, "I have to tell him. Have to tell him _now._" His one tracked mind wouldn't let him make any other reply. Before the Major could question him further, the sniper raced past him and down the aisle the vehicles parked on either side had left. Gabriel lunged past the flamed semi, stumbling with exhaustion and determination before tossing his abused body past the doorway and into the corridor.

He was leaving a trail of water and mud, but he couldn't bring himself to care or even pay any attention to it. He barreled down the hall, almost there, and nearly bowled Bobbi over. He took the time to gently steady her, impatience boiling in his blood. The mute looked up at him in confusion, "I gotta tell him." Was all Gabriel told her as he let go of her and bolted down the rest of the length of hall in front of him. He whipped around a corner and continued, barreling past soldiers. Since he didn't know them, Gabriel just shoved past them.

Yes, he was an asshole. No, he didn't care.

Stumbling, he came to a stop in front of Evan's door. Breathless, unable to wait a second longer, Gabriel began to pound on the door, his mind a jumbled mess. He kept pounding until the door suddenly ripped itself open, revealing a glaring Evan. Gabriel only stopped a moment to take his appearance in. Glasses missing revealing a pair of very alive, green orbs, white button up shirt with the top two buttons undone, letting a rather muscled chest peek through, no pants, just a pair of boxers, bare feet, and messy bed hair.

Evan gapped at the man at his door. The Brit was heaving for breath, eyes wild and wide, like an animal's, the gray darkened to a smoky color, his long hair was free of its usual ponytail and dripping wet, falling around his waist with the weight of the water, he himself was soaked to the bone. His white tank top was wet and see through, revealing a nicely toned chest, his boots were covered in mud. He was quite the sight. "What the hell is going _on_-" He was suddenly interrupted by a pair of warm, chapped lips on his own.

Gabriel didn't seem in control of his own actions anymore. He had grabbed two whole fistfuls of the other man's white shirt, had dragged him forward and up- as the sniper was taller than him- and then proceeded to kiss him senseless. Evan let out a muffled cry before slowly, hesitantly giving in. He wasn't sure whether the sniper was crazy or just insane, but he was fairly sure he had lost his mind somewhere before.

As long as he kept kissing him like _that _though, Evan was pretty sure he wouldn't mind.

Finally, Gabriel released him to suck in much needed breath. "Dammit pretty boy!" The sniper cursed, "You've got me turning on my goddamn head you twat! And you're not even aware of it!" Evan could only open and close his mouth like a fish at that, his head spinning. Finally everything seemed to register as the Brit let him go with a heavy breath.

"You brat! Your dripping wet! IN! Now!" The hacker grabbed the sniper and yanked him into the room, slamming the door closed, "You're lucky my roommate is out. Start stripping dammit! You'll get a cold!" the younger man fussed, shooting off into his room to get the taller man something to wear. The Brit chuckled roughly and did as he was told, not arguing. Evan shot back in, quick as lightning, and nearly tripped over his feet and the half naked sniper. True, Gabriel didn't possess a rock hard, muscled body like Vladimir.

But he was lean and wiry with smooth skin and enough muscle to make anyone start to drool a little. "Somethin' wrong?" Gray eyes looked over at him and Evan shook his mind free of the thoughts that were dragging him down into the gutter. "No. Here." The hacker threw a set of clothes at the other man, who caught them neatly. Smirking, as if aware of the smaller man's thoughts, the sniper began pulling the other clothes on. The blackette scooped the wet clothes up as he did so and moved into the bathroom to hang them up.

Dressed in a dry, black t-shirt and boxers, Gabe stood awkwardly there, unsure of what to do now. The desperateness from before was melting away. What now? He didn't know how to proceed. He didn't know what he was supposed to do. Gabriel was no virgin. At thirty two he'd been around the block a couple of times- but only with names girls from bars or whores from strip clubs. He was bisexual and bitter. He kept others away and had never had a real relationship; but now…

He wanted that. With Evan. He wanted to try. Gabriel _wanted _to love and protect the little hacker. Wanted to hold him close and call him _his_. The sniper was broken from his thoughts and brought back to reality when the object of his thoughts suddenly took his hand. Gray eyes focused on greens that put emeralds to shame. "I think there are some things we need to discuss." Evan stated softly. Gabe swallowed the fear of the unknown welling up, and nodded.

He followed as the shorter man pulled him along over to a couch, and did as he wanted as Evan pushed him onto the couch first, then sat beside him, curling his legs up under his butt to keep them warm. "...What was that for?" The hacker was the first to speak. Gabriel leaned on his knees and ran a hand through his long hair, wincing when he hit knots, "I… I'm not sure." He was unsure, uncertain, he wanted to hide.

"Bull. Fucking. Shit." Evan's voice was calm and even, "You said I had you spinning on your head. Explain." Fuck. He was in trouble now.

Gabriel inhaled slowly, then exhaled through his mouth before answering, "You've got me wrapped around your pinkie. And you don't even know it."

"What if I did?"

"Then I'd be pissed because I've been struggling with this since I saw you."

"...And if you weren't alone."

"I'd snog the shit out of you right here and now." The Brit leveled Evan with an intent stare that made him shiver.

"...If I wanted you to?"

"You really don't want to go there." Gabriel warned, and the hacker seemed to accept it.

"So, is there a reason you charged through the storm and nearly broke my door down?" The amused, dry drawl made the sniper huff, his cheeks warming as he looked off to the side, his damn pride reared it's head again, but Gabriel smashed it back down. "I… needed… no… need to tell you something." No, he still needed to tell him. Saying otherwise would be in past tense, and it hadn't passed completely. It was still there.

"What is it?" The other man crossed his arms and raised an eyebrow at the Brit. Gabriel fought with himself for a moment, "I… dammit…" Growling, the battle worn, older man twisted so he was in front of the other man, and trapped Evan between both his arms. They caged the hacker in, braced against the back of the couch on either side of him.

"Damn you Evan, damn you. You're pulling me down and I can't stop it." The sniper cursed quietly, exhausted. He was so tired of fighting,

"Then just give in." The hacker murmured, as if hearing his thoughts, cloaked green eyes staring up at the chiseled face above him.

"...Then I hope you won't pull that damn trigger." Gabe mumbled touching his forehead to Evan's slowly, feeling himself shake. And then, all at once…

He let go.

"...I… really… like you… I love… you…" The words were halting, slow, but willingly said. He clenched his gray eyes closed, waiting for the slap, the punch, the anger, the fear, anything. He waited for the outburst. The hate. It never came. Instead, Gabriel was startled to feel hesitant, soft, questioning lips against his own. Just when he was going to return the affection, the lips drew back. Gabe's eyes opened, fixating questioningly on the hacker in front of him. A shy smile played at the intelligence officer's lips.

"...I really like you to. And… I think… I might love you." Evan murmured, fingers reaching out to touch the older man's chest. The sniper stared down at him with wide eyes, silent, mind racing. He returned the affections. He hadn't been alone in his feelings. They were returned. "Are you… alright…? Gabriel…?" It was the first time Evan had ever said his name, and it made his heart pound. The sound of his name leaving those lips made him breathless. "Are-" Lips suddenly smashed into the hacker's.

Evan returned the kiss until the sniper pulled back and nuzzled his face into his shoulder tenderly, pure relief and tender affection flooding Gabriel's body. Evan chuckled and wrapped his arms around the larger man, and his hug was returned almost immediately. Thunder boomed suddenly and the hacker inhaled sharply, jumping slightly and practically hiding in Gabriel's chest. The sniper blinked down at him in response until it clicked. Evan had a slight fear of storm's. Smiling affectionately, the Brit twisted his body, pulling the younger man along with him, and he resituated them both.

Carefully, Gabriel laid against the couch, back flat against the back of the furniture, body stretched out lithely along its length, and cuddled Evan to his chest. The hacker squawked indignantly, to which the sniper chuckled huskily in response. The younger man scowled up at the Brit, even as his heart swelled with affection.

The larger man simply smirked and snuggled with him, pleased with himself. Evan rolled his eyes and tucked himself into Gabriel's chest, feeling protected from the storm outside that raged away angrily. They laid, snuggled together, in silence for several moments before Gabriel broke it quietly, "So… does this make us… a couple?" The Brit wouldn't risk looking at the man who had taken off with his heart like a reckless child.

"If that's what you want." The hacker murmured against him, "I certainly do. The thought of having someone, and belonging to someone, is a very nice one."

"I'm glad." Gabriel smiled and gently squeezed him, making Evan grunt, then yelp as he was snuggled fiercely.

One thing he would soon discover, was that his new boyfriend was one hell of a cuddle addict.

(What the hell did I just write? Things. I wrote things.

Even the roughest and toughest of us have a soft, squishy side. Evan is the only one privileged with seeing Gabe's. Well, besides us, lol.

Welp, back to the main story with me. *Banishes self*)


End file.
